godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vaince321/Arc 2 Chapter 7: Forgotten Memories
I stared at the Variant Scythe as Ken calls it but it doesn't seem to slow me down whenever I swing it. I was kinda surprised when it was called the 'Variant Scythe' but I see nothing unusual about it. Ken: Take it for a test Arthur. You'll need to experience something new other than Boost Hammer and Charge Spear. Me: Ok... Hope this ain't something of a prank to happen. Baluar: Relax man, You got Vina to go with you. Me: Who's Vina?? Someone new? Baluar: Oh right, I forgot that you were missing when she joined us last week. Lyrr: Not to mention she's somewhat cheerful and caring, Arthur. Me: At least she's someone who isn't bossy or anything. Ken: Relax, she's obedient to her seniors and quite disciplined. Me: Alright, I'm gonna rest for a while then get ready for the mission. I set the Variant Scythe back into the containment and left to my room. It wasn't even surprising when the scythe reminded me of Kisa but I get the feeling that something's gonna be in it. When I entered my room, Laura glomped on me with a happy smile and snuggled me to the point that I pushed her onto the bed and went to take my food left on the table. Laura: Don't you like it?? Is it not good enough?? Do you want some skin contact?? Me: Laura, you're getting in a little too hard there. It's just that I don't wanna do something like that ever since things have been pretty harsh on me. I need to rest from all that. Laura: You can use me for a hug pillow. I even got a plushie for you! She took out a plushie from under the bed and gave it to me. I was wondering what it was until the green hair took my notice and it was me in a chibi form. I snickered at it while giving a good laugh, showing my appreciation for it. As thanks, I kissed her at her forehead and she dropped down, grabbing her before the fell. Laura: It's nice to have something good from you. I love it~ She fell into a state of romance and I tossed her back onto the bed, lying there. I prepared most of the stuffs needed and my bullets prepared to sortie on a mission. As I walked out of my room, I bumped onto someone with silver hair tied to a ponytail and she seemed to be short in my opinion but I apologized to her until she mentioned my name. Me: So you're Vina? Vina: Yes. And you're Arthur, correct? Me: Yes I'm Arthur, Arthur McStron or codename 'Jonathan'. Vina: It's nice to meet you Jonathan. Me: Just call me Arthur Vina. Both of us gave a handshake towards eachother. Lyrr appeared and gave a smirk before walking towards us. Lyrr: So have you two finished your introductions yet? Me & Vina: Yes. Lyrr: Alright, all settled and you two are set to go. Me: Wait, the mission's already prepared? Vina: I was told to fetch you so we can start early. Lyrr: Alright let's get this started, I'll be joining you guys in this mission, next will be Baluar and the last one will be Ken. Me: Alright, I'm pumped up for this with something to test out. Vina stared at me and I got some goosebumbs just from her stare. When we departed, the Variant Scythe vibrated and pointed at somewhere in the Wailing Plains, our location to eliminate one Fallen Chi-you, one Gboro-Gboro and two Ogretails. It was pointing at the centre and I had no control over it, Vina stared at the God Arc then asked me something related to the Arc. Me: You know about the corruption when someone else touches a different Arc other than yours right? Vina: Yea, Ken told me about it. Lyrr: Rather than corruption, it just forces us away from it. Non-God Eaters like Licca recieve little shock. Vina: So is this a different type of Arc or it's the same thing like we use? She raises her short sword to clarify but it wasn't till long until our ride was taken down by a Gboro-Gboro blasting water shots at us. All of us jumped down towards the Aragami and fought, swinging the scythe at the Gboro-Gboro's face before Vina fires one of the bullets made by Fenrir. I remarked about how those bullets are weak and showed her some of my bullets. I don't think these seem to impress her or anything but I kept on firing them until Lyrr told me to stop it. It was overkill when I spammed it but something triggered in the scythe and it switched back into blade form and I was still in gun position. Me: Hey what the heck??? Lyrr: Hey Arthur, did you even switch it?? Me: It switched itself like it has a soul of it's own. Vina: We need to check it after this mission. Me: Alright, I think these could be useful. I summoned two Oracle Daggers and tossed them at the Fallen Chi-you and Gboro-Gboro, trapping them into submission and forcing them onto the ground. Vina and Lyrr were surprised that I threw two Oracle Daggers but they didn't expect something like that. Lyrr: When did you learn that? Me: In my absence, I was learning something new and this was one of them. Vina: Nice. So can you do something else other than that?? She looked at me but I looked away because she's giving me the 'I need to know' face. Suddenly the ground shook as a Ourobouros stomped it's way towards us. Vina: Holy that's huge!! Me: Good, something to show you that's even more better than those daggers. I stabbed the scythe on the ground and ran towards the Ouroboros with speed and jumped, transforming mid-air. Me: ACHILLES!!! Achilles: Bring in the might of my reign!!! A dark sphere covers me, shifting my apperance and turning me into an Aragami. I roared at the Ouroboros to show dominance but it doesn't seem to be scared of me. Both of us battled together with punches colliding with each other, creating shockwaves per impact. I feel like something has changed everytime I transform but it also drains something from me. I wonder who am I missing again? Who was that lavander haired girl I met back when I stayed at the Outter Ghetto. Category:Blog posts